8th World Wonder
by Linables
Summary: Sam involuntarily hears a song that causes her to come to terms with something important her feelings for Danny. Cliched, I know but mine was one of the first. Give it a chance.


**8th World Wonder  
**Linda / Imprefectlin / Linables

I can still remember the time we danced. And frankly, I can't get it out of my head.

I remember everything about that dance. I remember the music that was playing...the way his hair smelled...the way his hands felt on my waist...and...ARGH! I, of all people, can't think these kind of things. I pull my hair and mentally scream at myself for even letting these kind of thoughts enter my mind. I'm so confused. WHY am I thinking about him? He's my best friend. We've been friends since elementary school. So why do I suddenly feel like...I'm not even gonna think about it. I try to take a moment to pull myself together, without very much success.

Okay. Deep breath.

This is so unfair. I can't let myself fall victim to this- that's what other girls do. It makes me sick to think of myself as being one of those lovesick freaks that walks around on air with hearts in their eyes. Don't get me wrong here. I'm a very affectionate person once someone gets to me. I've just never been the kind of person who walks around wearing it on their sleeve- especially since I've seen so many other people do it. And the last thing I want is to be like other people. But still, the image of myself and him together on the dance floor, alone, is sticking to me with no intention of letting go.

Deciding that I badly needed a cup of very strong coffee, I opened the door of my room and walked out into the kitchen. I take the can of coffee out of the cabinet and fill the coffee maker up with water. Dumping several more scoops of coffee grounds than usual into the basket, I turn the machine on and it starts dropping the coffee drop by drop into the pot. Frowning at the leftover meatloaf sitting on the counter, that my mom will most likely expect me to eat for dinner, I walk into the living room and sit on the sofa while I wait for the coffee to finish brewing. There are a lot of magazines in a basket by the couch, so out of sheer boredom and irritation, I pick one up and leaf through it.

Oh joy. I see my mom's new issue of Romance Monthly came in, and once it again it succeeds in living up to its name. I cast a glance at a picture of a couple kissing, and arch an eyebrow. When I think about it, the guy sort of looked like...someone I know. I squinted and looked at the picture for a few more seconds, and I must have been thinking pretty hard, because all of a sudden it began to morph. I saw myself in the picture with the guy...who had now changed completely into the person he'd reminded me of. It was Danny. In a fit of frustration, I throw the magazine across the living room, and it hits the TV and falls to the ground.

...I can't think that way.

Well, the coffee's done, so I get up and go to pour myself a cup. I bring it back to the couch, along with a white napkin, and sit down to drink it. Once when in particularly deep thought, I spilled a bit of the coffee on the living room table. I rolled my eyes and reached for the napkins. Picking one up, I look down and see...a...ghost. Furious, I rip the napkin in half, chug the rest of my coffee, and tread back upstairs to my room, making as much noise as I can on the stairs. My door slams and I jump onto my bed. Then I reach over and grab a CD off of my bed-table. There's a stereo right next to my bed, so I jam the CD in there and fill my ears with loud, angry crashes. That should take my mind off of him.

I guess I lied there for a long time, because the next time I really paid attention to my surroundings, the last lines of the final song on the CD were winding down. I sit up, flip some hair out of my eyes, and press stop on the CD player. I go to look for another CD, but then I remember that I'd left the one I wanted downstairs in the computer. Great. So I find my way back down the stairs again, slowly as possible, dragging my feet along the carpet. I'd just gotten into the computer room and opened the CD-ROM drive when I heard some other music coming from the den.

I guess my parents are playing the new single they bought. Wonderful. That's just what I needed, hearing some sweet-voiced chick sing about love. I roll my eyes and remove the CD, then quietly make my way back to my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later than night...

The sound rang through the basement, volume cranked up as high as it could go.

_Woke up early this morning _

_Made my coffee like I always do_

_Then it hit me from nowhere  
Everything I feel about me and you_

_The way you kiss me crazy  
Baby you're so amazing_

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder_

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under _

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder_

_I guess that I'm just falling_

_Deeper into something I've never known_

_But the way that I'm feeling_

_Makes me realize that it can't be wrong_

_Your love's like a summer rain_

_Washing my doubts away_

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder_

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under _

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder_

_It's only been a week_

_But it's coming over me_

_It's making me believe_

_That you're the one for me_

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder_

_The water's rising and I'm slipping under _

_I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder..._

Why I am down here listening to this, I don't know. I had the weirdest urge some time ago. That's the only reason I can find for me being down here in the basement while my parents are out shopping, listening to their CD. I have to admit, it is pretty good. I mean, not the type of music I'd most likely listen to, but more bearable than I thought it'd be. I usually don't listen to the words in this type of music. I don't really bother listening to this kind of music at all, really. But this, for some reason, I've been paying close attention to every word of the song.

It's really the most irritating feeling. Every time I really start to pay attention to this song, something inside me starts fluttering madly. The worst part is...I enjoy the feeling. I guess that's why I'm listening so intently. Deep down, I know what this is playing at. I just can't find it in me to confess to myself that I lo...argh, forget it. It's pretty much impossible.

The song just ended, but I've got it on repeat, so I hear the first few notes play again. Once again I start getting that dance-on-air feeling. At first I cover my ears, but I regretfully surrender to the fact that I just can't do that. I have to listen. So I uncover my ears. And this time, I'm getting more than that fluttering feeling. I feel like...I open my mouth a crack. But then I close it again. I DON'T...I can't...I sit there with my eyes squeezed shut, trying to control everything going on inside me, when a few stubborn words escape my lips. "Seven days and..." I try to close my mouth again, but it's no use. "...seven nights of thunder, the water's rising and I'm slipping under...I think I fell in...love...with the 8th world wonder..."

And before I know it, I'm on my feet, singing along with the song, for a few glorious minutes letting my emotions control me. And I have to admit, I felt good. But as the song ended, I had enough fight left in me to make it over to the stereo and press the "stop" button. I stood there, in the silence, shaking my head. I guess I really can't deny it anymore. Damn. I still can't believe this happened to me. I'm not like other girls...I don't do things like they do. I don't get normal _crushes_.

...But, when I think about it...Danny Fenton is no normal crush.

He's more like the 8th world wonder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so incredibly tired from the day I've just had. I walk into my bedroom and flop down onto the bed, in no mood to do anything but lie there. Today I just fought what might have been one of my most vicious ghostly foes yet...and now I just wanted to lie down and take a break. After all, I'd been all alone on this one. Tucker had some family occasion, and Sam...well, she said she had a good reason. I dismiss the thought and roll over onto my side, soon enough sinking into a light sleep, and a dream.

The dream's unlike any I've ever had. I look around, and I see a scene unfolding in front of me. I'm in it...so is Sam...and...a lot of other people, I don't think I even know all of them. What's going on? It's pretty dark, so I can't tell where it is or what's happening. I try to walk closer, and as I do, lights start to come on, making more of the scene visible. It kind of looks like...a wedding? But why would I be at a wedding? I don't know anybody who's getting married. Wait, where am I in the dream? I look around, trying to find anyone who looks like me. But all of the men seem to be wearing suits, so I can't tell them apart very well.

Well, there's one guy with hair like mine. I can only see him from behind though, and he's standing at the altar. What? I'm beginning to become even more confused, when music begins to play, and a woman in a white dress walks down the aisle to join the man with hair like mine. I can only see her from behind as well, and I never catch a glimpse of her face until she reaches the altar and turns to face the man who must be the groom. Wait a minute. That girl...is...I stand there, stammering, as the priest starts to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to celebrate the union of these two souls. If anyone has any reason why they should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace...do you, Daniel James Fenton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"..."I do."..."And do you, Samantha Emily Manson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husb..."

The phone rang in the real world. I wake up, and sit up straight in my bed. "What was THAT?" I ask myself, as I reach my hand over to my dresser, grabbing the phone's receiver and fumbling with the "talk" button. I put the receiver to my ear, and answer; "Hello?"

"Danny? You okay? You sound like you just ran a marathon."

"S-s-sam! Sam! I'm fine, I'm okay! H-hey, what's up?"

I heard nothing for a few moments from the other end of the line.

"Uh...nothing...really important, you know, just bored and...stuff...so um, I was wondering if you'd like to work on that school project together? You um, still need to pull up your grade. Or do you need help researching ghosts, or something?"

"...Sam, are YOU okay?"

"What? Of course I am, I'm perfectly fine."

"Uh...okay then, sure, I guess I could use some help with some stuff. Do you want me to come over, or you could..."

"Yeah, I think I'll come over there...see you in a while, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put the receiver back down. This...is really weird. I guess I should get ready for Sam coming over. So I get up off of my bed, but for some reason my feet take me to the cork-board on one of my walls. I look at the photograph in the upper-left corner. It's a pretty recent one...of me and Sam, laughing, with our arms around each other. I take the tack holding it out, and hold the picture in my hand. I remember that day pretty well. Tucker, Sam and I had been hiding in one of the school classrooms, crowding around and looking through the small window on the door. Dash was once again trying his luck at asking Paulina if she "liked quarterbacks".

He had been leaning against the door, with one hand on it, and the other hand on his hip. I guess he must have thought he looked pretty smooth. And apparently Paulina didn't wholly disagree, she looked like she might not refuse whatever Dash asked of her. Just as he was about to make his major move, Sam and Tucker backed away from the door, giving me room. I quickly transformed into Danny Phantom, touched the door, and turned around to grab Sam and Tucker before racing out through the opposite wall.

The door disappeared.

"...and I was wondering if a babe like you would like to try her luck with the star quarterb...AAAAAAHHH! Ouch!!!!" Me, Tucker and Sam had been outside, looking in through a window, barely able to contain our laughter. Paulina was also laughing pretty hysterically, and once she caught her breath, she said, "Yes, yes, I do understand you play foot-ball. A demonstration was not really necessary!" And she walked away, still giggling under her breath.

I snap back to reality, and laugh a little. Tucker must have thought me and Sam looked pretty cute, clutching onto each other like that. Suddenly I get a shiver down my back. Why am I thinking like this? This is getting really, REALLY, weird. I feel like I felt when I asked Paulina to the dance. But the feeling is stronger, and making itself much more clear. Damn. What's wrong with me? I've been friends with Sam since elementary school. I shouldn't be feeling this way! Geez...I told Sam I'd keep my pants up around her. I sure _hope_ I can do that. All of a sudden felt I felt something touch my shoulder, and I spun around.

"AH! Sam!"

I guess she got here while I was thinking. Regaining my composture, I say, "You got here fast," and laugh slightly. Sam smiled, and we just looked at each other for a little while. Everything was quiet, before she spoke up. She looked down at the photo, which I then noticed I was still holding. "Nice day, wasn't that?" She smiled at me again. I kinda wish she wouldn't do that. It's beginning to give me weak knees. But I try to hide it by saying, "Yeah, it was. I remember the whole thing." "Me too," Sam said.

It was quiet again for some time. "So..." I then heard Sam say. "Project?" I looked over at her. "Oh...uh...yeah, let's do that," I said. But I didn't really feel like doing the project for some reason. I'm pretty content right now, just looking at her. She opens the book and starts saying something, but I can't hear it. It's kind of scaring me, but I can't take my focus off of her. As I stare, a I think of something I've never thought of before. Sam was really, really pretty. Her hair is always really nice. And her eyes are gorgeous. Argh...I just wanna...no, I can't do that. I shouldn't even think about that.

I guess she finally noticed that I wasn't paying attention, because she looked up at me and arched an eyebrow. "Danny?" she says, and I fully come back to reality. "Sorry!" I say, and grin at her comically. I see her roll her eyes. Well, I guess this school project thing isn't going to go anywhere. And I don't have anything to lose...I might as well ask her something that I've been wanting to know for quite a while now. "Sam..." I say, and she looks at me. "Uh...don't take this the wrong way, but, you've been acting kinda weird lately." I hope she doesn't get offended by that.

She doesn't. She only laughs and says, "You know, I was gonna ask you the same thing." At this moment, our eyes lock, and I gaze at Sam, feeling something stir in my chest. Somehow, I know that's probably now or never. "Sam..." I say, and she whispers, "Yeah?" "Sam, what would you do if I kissed you, right now?" She says nothing, and expression that forms on her face is hard to read. I don't want to blow my chance, so I decide I'm going to find out for myself. I reach a hand out and put it on Sam's cheek, gently pulling her face closer to mine as I lean forward. She shows no protest.

I see Sam's eyes slowly close, and, seeing that, I close my own. I drifted forward, closer and closer, waiting. It comes sooner than I expect. I feel the soft wisps of her breath on my face, and then, the gentle pressure of her lips against mine. And at that moment, the whole world melts away. Nothing matters anymore, I just want to feel the warmth of her lips. And I want more. I lick the front of her teeth as she opens her mouth a crack, giving no attention to my surprising boldness. Her mouth opens further against mine, and I intertwine my fingers into her hair as her tongue shyly touches against mine. I give in to everything, and kiss her with all I have, leaving no desire undone. I only part when I feel the need to breathe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe this is all happening. I can't believe I'm sitting on Danny's bed, next to him. I can't believe I'm gazing into his eyes and trying to comprehend that he just asked to kiss me. I'm so awestruck, that I can't say a thing. I remain silent, in a numb ecstasy, and my breathing quickens as I see Danny leaning in closer to me. I want it so badly now. So I close my eyes, and pray that nature takes its course.

I'm feeling his breath on my face, and I can't think anymore. I just want him. I want him to kiss me, to take all my doubts away, make me surrender to my feelings for him. And he does...I feel his lips touch mine, and I go completely limp in his arms. I shed every facade I've ever wore in front of him, and kiss him back with vigor, desperately trying to show him the depth of my feelings. His return is passionate. He licks the front of my teeth, and I open my mouth. I feel Danny's hand find its way into my hair, and I shyly probe into his mouth with my tongue, shivering as it touches his. I'm almost upset when my lungs scream for breath.

I guess he needed air as well, because we parted slightly at the same moment. I looked up into Danny's eyes, barely breathing. He's smiling at me, eyes half-closed, and I'm completely sure at that moment. I have to tell him now. But before I can say anything, he quietly speaks up. "Sam..." he says. I shiver at the sound of my name. "Yes?" He pauses for a second.

"Sam...need I say I love you?"

Those few words work wonders for me. I smile the widest smile I probably ever have, and throw myself against him. I wrap my arms around his neck, and let the happy sobs break free. "Danny..." I manage to say between them. "You have no idea how good that sounds. Danny...I...I love you too! So much..." Danny's arms wrap around me, and bury my face in his chest. Somehow everything that's been confusing me lately has suddenly turned into the one this I wanted most in the world. And I realize it now. For the first time in my life, I'm not ashamed to admit that I wholly need someone. I'm not ashamed to say that I fell in love. And even better...it's with my best friend. The one person I care most about.

...And the 8th world wonder.


End file.
